117251-1029-morning-coffee-voodoo-fudge-edition
Content ---- ---- I've got fudge. My fudge + mountain dew will send you into a coma, whether or not you're diabetic. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Creepy? Seen nothing yet! *Scoffs a cube of fudge* Afternoon! Will admit, had bit of melodramatic period in my RP some weeks back, but am now happy chua that's become addicted to the artistic side of science. Busy busy today as got to finish test animation for Thursday as part of work experience, then gotta finish preparing scary decors for tonight! Breakfast this morning was bran flakes and much needed coffee! | |} ---- Oh I'm not talking about that. For some reason, the RP scene has a tendency to get a little "high school" where people talk about each other and other people. Seeger's not really interested in that. When he's not discussing the greater metaphysical functionality of the universe, he tends to tell stories about his mercenary work and the time he spent in deep space.... ... and he enjoys messing with the more uptight people in the area. He's not very entertained by people talking about other people just sort of existing. Luckily, Kitty got Seeger entertained! Seeger's favorite conversation starts with someone saying, "I need you to do something, and I'm willing to pay..." It's music to his ears. Wetwork, extraction, intimidation, burglary, demolitions, he loves to do it all! :D | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- You should see some of the images I couldn't post. More like Six Feet Under in Seeger's case. Seeger's 'shooting the breeze' revolves around talking about old stories of old fights, tough scrapes, and close calls. He doesn't give a shit about anyone's babysitter! | |} ---- Many different types of coffee, is Science! *hic* | |} ---- The first time I stepped into Celestion I almost went into sugar shock. To better synchronize an Aurin character within my personality tolerance, I needed the big tragedy to temper the natural Aurin exuberance. Some of it will leak out situationally as I get more comfortable with the community. I'm already planning out one of her sisters as a character that's not as 'damaged'. :ph34r: In a previous game the IG gossip network was critical to getting people involved in events and spreading information (or misinformation). Yeah, there was a bit of high school social dynamic involved but unless there were any active events in progress the alternative was to sit around and talk about the weather. Heh heh. I was like... what just happened there? | |} ---- It's what Seeger does for a living. Killing is his business, and business is good. I can say one thing, I try not to make a conversation with Seeger boring. Whatever he's talking about or doing, love it or hate it, it's going to certainly be something you can react to. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Just let us know. I've got something I want to run in the next one. I'll be trialing it with the Saddles here upcoming to make sure we get something that works on a smaller scale. | |} ---- ---- There's a mercenary gang in Whitevale that's right up your alley then ;) | |} ---- Put Houngan Seeger on your rolodex. We're always looking for new members and, failing that, we do try to keep a list of affiliated persons to bring with us. | |} ---- Aw...the same one that jumped on you the other day while we were talking? :( One-legged puppies tend to end up in Seeger's stew pot. OK, that's just funny...I made a female Granok warrior, too. Copyjabbit! ;) (that's more fun to say than Copypumera :rolleyes:) | |} ---- ---- I'll shoot someone a whisper next time I'm on. As for Neph.... Fudge is always appropriate breakfast fare :P Now to find some coffee...... | |} ---- If EVAL grows enough by spring maybe we can help :) , but more likely we'll have to put together some conglomeration of the Dom side rp groups in order to organize it properly. Also, last night.... probably easier to just show you. | |} ---- Toric: The ship... out of danger? Artemis: Yes Toric: Do not grieve. The needs of the many, outweigh... Sorry, couldn't resist :) | |} ---- Hahahaha no worries, being a big fan of Star Trek and Star Wars any ship/station that I make is usually heavily influenced by their designs (also Doctor Who). Also is the communications array not a reactor :O, because sometimes you really, really, really need to order Dominus Pizza from your favorite place on Cassus. | |} ---- Hehe. It was the first thing that sprang into my head with that photo. If you added some random consoles around the bottom, it could work as a TARDIS too. :) | |} ---- Oh of course! It's not anywhere close to finished. It just took me ages because I had to tweak a lot of stuff and bring in other people to tell me if 3 eldan antennas were making the room too eyehurtingly green. I'm currently building up the base pretty bare and will fill out the details once the drop... drops. Though I will likely try to semi-decor out the strain lab since EVAL needs that for RP. (WARNING: SHAMELESS SELF PLUG IMMINENT) Can see the other plot I worked on for the base in the Housing section! | |} ---- It'll happen. | |} ---- You might want to not say that where Seeger can hear. Invade a Dominion base and kill the various personnel so he can order a pizza is the sort of thing he does. | |} ---- ---- ---- I personally don't mind damaged characters--I've seen some characters with some very substantial limitations that have been a lot of fun to RP with, to see how they respond to their limitations. To me it's much more a question of whether the character is damaged in a way that requires constant attention from everyone else that determines whether the interaction is fun or painful. A one-legged puppy that learns to roll to its food and water, that doesn't bother me. One that has to be actively picked up and carried to its food twice a day or it DIES and it's ALL your FAULT? Not so keen on RPing with that. | |} ---- ---- ---- Okay, that is pretty awesome-looking there. Makes me want to fiddle with housing again but I'm waiting for that coveted 1000 exterior upgrade. So good mor-- okay what happened to all the time? Oh right, I got caught by Wildstar cooking. And lore hunting. And R-12 and Hellrose Bowl. Finally got the achievements for Hellrose Bowl! Let me just say that the lore books are one of my favorite things in the game, and I really should complete them. Today's favorite lore piece is a hilarious thing called "So You're Going to Die on Nexus" over in Ellevar. An interesting insight on in-game religion, delivered in style. You just have to see it for yourself. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just got it up. Sorry, I had to cook dinner. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----